POTONG RAMBUT
by sei heichou
Summary: "Baiklah. Tapi sebagai gantinya, jika nanti rambutku panjang lagi, kau akan memotongnya lagi untukku Tetsuya." /AKAKURO / AKASHI - KUROKO


_Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka efek 'hetero chrome eyes' Akashi begitu besar pengaruhnya. I'm going crazy right now._

**Title : POTONG RAMBUT**

**Rating : T**

**Length : ****_drabble_**

**Cast : Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Akashi Seijuurou**

**Warning [!] : **_**yaoi**_**, OOC, **_**typo**_**[s], **_**no edit**_**, **_**confusing, ambiguous**_

**Summary: **

_**"Baiklah. Tapi sebagai gantinya, jika nanti rambutku panjang lagi, kau akan memotongnya lagi untukku Tetsuya."**_

.

Kuroko mengusuk pelan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan acaranya membersihkan diri seusai latihan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja iris biru muda itu menangkap sosok seseorang tertidur di _bench_ di tepi lapangan. Seluruh wajahnya tertutup handuk, dan ia masih menggunakan seragam serta sepatu basket. Tangan kanan pemuda yang tertidur itu berada di atas handuk yang menutupi wajahnya.

Tunggu. Sepertinya Kuroko tahu siapa dia.

Kuroko menyampirkan handuk di atas tasnya. Kakinya melangkah, mendekati _bench_ tempat sosok itu tertidur. Sesampainya di sana, Kuroko membulatkan matanya. Apakah benar di lantai, tepat di bawah _bench_ itu genangan keringat? Itu terlalu banyak untuk seseorang yang sekedar melakukan latihan. Kuroko berjongkok lalu sebentar kemudian ia kembali berdiri. Kuroko hampir beranjak pergi dari tempat itu ketika pergelangan tangannya diraih seseorang.

"Mau kemana, Tetsuya?"

Suara itu membuat Kuroko menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Aku ingin mengambilkan handuk untuk Akashi-kun."

Pemuda itu –Akashi, menyingkirkan handuk dari wajahnya, lalu mengangkat handuk itu di atas kepalanya. Ternyata sudah cukup basah. Akashi bangun dan mengubah posisi terlentangnya. Ia terduduk. Keringat masih mengalir di pelipis hingga lehernya. Kuroko yang melihatnya segera berlari kecil masuk ke ruang ganti, mengambil handuk untuk Akashi.

"Ini Akashi-kun."

Kuroko menyerahkan handuk kering yang diambilnya tadi pada Akashi.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya."

Akashi mengumbar senyum tipisnya. Lalu bola mata heterokromnya membesar saat melihat Kuroko berjongkok. Kuroko sedang membersihkan genangan keringat Akashi.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko menoleh.

"Berhenti melakukannya. Kau bukan petugas kebersihan."

Kuroko mengangguk lalu menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan –mengelap tetesan keringat di bawah _bench_. Saat Kuroko berdiri dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Akashi, ia melihat Akashi menepuk-nepuk bangku di sebelahnya.

"Duduklah Tetsuya."

"Baik, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko berusaha senyaman mungkin duduk di samping kapten tim basket Teikou itu. Tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali. Keduanya –Akashi dan Kuroko tidak ada satupun yang membuka suara. Akashi masih sibuk mengeringkan keringatnya dengan handuk. Tangannya mengusuk pelan rambutnya, lalu mengusap sisa keringat di wajah dan lehernya. Perhatian Kuroko tersita oleh kegiatan Akashi. Fokus matanya berubah, masih datar, tapi mengamati setiap gerakan tangan Akashi ketika mengusap bagian wajah dan lehernya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Akashi menoleh.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Hanya saja Kuroko terlalu pintar menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Dan Akashi menganggapnya memang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kedua iris merah-kuning Akashi melirik ke atas, tepat ke arah poni, lalu meniupnya.

"Rambut Akashi-kun sudah panjang ya?"

Akashi menoleh ke arah Kuroko lalu mengangguk. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menjepit beberapa helai rambutnya yang menutupi sebagian keningnya.

"Iya. Dan ini sedikit mengganggu pandanganku."

"Bagaimana jika Akashi-kun memotongnya sedikit?"

"Mungkin. Bisa kau ambilkan gunting untukku Tetsuya?"

Setelah mengangguk, Kuroko mengambilkan gunting untuk Akashi lalu menyerahkannya. Tapi Akashi tetap bergeming, tidak ada gerakan yang menunjukkan kalau ia akan mengambil gunting dari tangan Kuroko.

"Aku tidak mau memotongnya sendiri Tetsuya."

Kuroko tahu, itu sama artinya dengan Akashi memintanya memotong rambut yang mengganggu pandangan Akashi. Dan tentu saja, Kuroko berkewajiban menurutinya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memotong rambut Akashi-kun."

Tangan Kuroko bergerak pelan memotong rambut Akashi, poni tepatnya. Beberapa helai rambut Akashi yang berwarna kemerahan jatuh ke lantai. Kuroko semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Akashi, berniat melihat lebih dekat dan memastikan apakah hasilnya bagus. Kuroko tersenyum tipis melihatnya, ia memotong rambut Akashi dengan baik. Kini wajah Akashi terlihat lebih segar karena rambut depan yang menutupi dahinya sudah tidak mengganggu.

"Terima kasih Tetsuya."

Akashi menyunggingkan senyumnya, tepat di depan Kuroko yang masih belum menjauhkan wajahnya dari bisa lagi. Kuroko tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya ketika tangan Akashi mendorong tengkuknya Wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Akashi. Iris biru mudanya membesar ketika jarak mereka sudah tidak ada. Tangan Akashi menyentuh surai biru halusnya ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"Akashi-kun kenapa menciumku?"

Kuroko bertanya tepat setelah Akashi menjauhkan wajahnya, mengakhiri penyatuan kecil mereka. Akashi hanya menyeringai menanggapi pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya menuruti keinginanku untuk melakukannya."

Kuroko mengerti. Ia tidak akan bisa melawan apapun kemauan Akashi. Karena, kemutlakan dan keharusan selalu ada di pihak Akashi. Akashi berdiri sambil menyampirkan handuk di pundaknya. Setelahnya ia melakukan sedikit peregangan, meliukkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, kemudian ia kembali menatap Kuroko yang masih dalam posisi duduknya.

"Ah, aku harus segera mandi. Tetsuya mau menemaniku?"

Sepertinya, Kuroko merasa ia harus melawan dan membantah Akashi untuk urusan yang satu ini.

"Maaf Akashi-kun. Tapi aku baru saja selesai mandi."

"Baiklah. Tapi sebagai gantinya, jika nanti rambutku panjang lagi, kau akan memotongnya lagi untukku Tetsuya."

Lalu Akashi melenggang santai ke arah ruang ganti. Kuroko berdiri mengikutinya. Ia ingin cepat pulang. Setidaknya menjadi tukang gunting rambut Akashi lebih baik daripada ia harus menemani Akashi mandi. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, ia merasa tidak baik jika harus dekat-dekat dengan Akashi.

"Setidaknya aku harus menjaga jarak dengan Akashi-kun jika tidak ingin terkena serangan jantung."

Kuroko memegang dada kirinya setelah Akashi masuk ke kamar mandi, kemudian mengambil tasnya, dan segera pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**#$%^&*(*&^%$##$%^&^#$#+_)(*%#$%^**

**(baca: Akashi Seijuurou...terkutuklah kau!)**

**Buru-buru pengen baca Q.259 mana sih?**

**OH SUDAH NONGOL...**

**Satu lagi… adakah yang setuju kalau Akashi dan Kuroko ketemu backsoundnya Souguu?**

**Let's Love!**


End file.
